His Need
by plentysaid
Summary: SPOILERS for Season THREE episode NINE. Oliver Queen needed some form of release after fighting Ra's Al Ghul, after coming back from the dead. He couldn't find it through saving his city, but somehow, Felicity knew how to help him.


Summary: Oliver Queen needed some form of release after fighting Ra's Al Ghul, after coming back from the dead. He couldn't find it through saving his city, but somehow, Felicity knew how to help him.

It was all too much for him. He needed some form of release, and there was only ever really one way that he could be sated. After the fight, after being bought back from the dead, he needs this. Somehow, she knows that. She knows him inside and out, she had left the window open, the door unlocked, unsure of which one he would choose to visit her through.

A whisper roused her from her spot on the sofa, she turned to the door and walked over to the door, his large hands cupping her face and kissing her needily, his body pushing hers to the bedroom. A path that he had always wanting to explore like this – instead of carrying her from the car and placing her in bed to recuperate.

Throwing her on the bed, he straddled her waist, his hands lightly teasing against her skin.

His touch was silky smooth against her cold skin, his eyes linked with hers, a fire burning between them. Her lips soft as they kissed chastely together, he pulled her body over his, a smile against his lips as their bodies entwined with each other, as her hands threaded through his short brown hair.

Their most vulnerable state, each letting the other see just what was inside the others mind – what was in their heart. He always had reservations over their love-making, over them being so close, but he trusted her fully, he loved her and she was in love with him. It was clear. He had his doubts, he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to regret this night – didn't want to get them back to square one where they were both in turmoil with their feelings.

Hands trailed lower, his hands resting against her hips, he sucked against her neck softly, watching her, waiting for something, any indication that she wanted him to stop, but there was nothing there. She needed this as much as he did. More so, maybe.

A small whimper was let out from her mouth, and his lips curled into a smile against her skin, his thumb rubbing smooth circles against her bony hip. He pulled away, albeit briefly, to pull the pale pink blouse over her head, a breathy moan escaped his lips as he stared down at her; the bra she was wearing, showed off her perfect breasts, he kissed down her chest, his hands moving up her body, a hand in her hair, tangling the soft blonde strands. His lips sucked against her pale skin slowly, he kissed down and over the bra, sucking on her left nipple through the thin material, her back arched up, her breathing becoming shallow as he lavished her nipple, he kissed over to her right and gave it the same attention until both nubs were erect. He looked at her slowly, his eyes asking, hers giving the answer. He kissed down her stomach and ran his hand up her back slowly, unhooking the bra and pulling it away from her.

His eyes traced over her body, it was something that he had been wanting to see for longer than he could remember. It felt right that after so long, after her watching him almost every day half-naked that it was his turn to revel in her splendour.

"Beautiful," he breathed against her skin, his hands running over her body slowly, the knee-high skirt being pulled away from her and showing matching panties to the bra she was wearing. They, too, were pulled away, his lips came into contact with her thighs, a whimper escaped his lips in sync with her own, her body writhed beneath him as he kissed her thighs and moved up to her hips, his tongue painting a trail down to her lips, he looked up at her, their eyes connecting, lust abundant on their faces. He pushed his tongue between her lips slowly, watching her as he did so. He ran his tongue over her clit slowly, a throaty moan leaving her lips. He ran his hands over her hips slowly and let his tongue dance. After a while, he pulled away, planting a kiss on her lips softly, their tongues battling together in a mix of passion. His fingers made their way inside her, slowly, two followed by a third, slowly, preparing her, he didn't want her to feel anything but pleasure. Her pleasure was the only thing he cared about tonight.

She sucked on her lip, her body tensing up against him, reaching her hands up to touch him – any part of him, and all he could do was continue to kiss against her pearly skin.

He pulled his hands away and reached over to the side, grabbing a condom, he pulled his grey trousers and boxers away from himself and smiled at her, he pulled the condom on slowly, wrapping an arm around her back softly, kissing the corner of her lips.

"I love you, Felicity" he breathes against her lips, their eyes boring into each other, beneath the lust and beneath the fear, it was there, between them both; love, pure, honest love.

He pushed into her slowly, letting her get used to the new sensations running through her body. Her hands held onto his shoulders tightly, her legs slowly wrapping around his waist as he pushed into her slowly until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He stayed still, his thumb rubbing against her cheek softly. She breathed the words against his skin before she turns and kisses him with as much passion as she can muster.

They built up a slow and steady rhythm, their bodies moving together, as one person, they let their lips dance against each other's, their hands linking as his thrusts became harder, slow still, making her writhe under him, moans leaving their lips, her body trembling beneath his, his hands running over her hips, her stomach, her breasts – touching anywhere he could. He kissed against her neck, biting down slowly, sucking against her salty skin, scraping his nails down her back, pulling him more into her. She moaned, and knew then, that he had marked her, that she was his, and he was hers. Their bodies rocked together, crying out in passion as their climaxes washed over them in unison. He kissed her softly once, slowly pulling out of her and pulling her against his chest as he kissed her again, discarding of the condom; he wrapped his arms around her tightly, their lips meeting once more, their hands tangling together, one of his hands rubbing over the faint scratches on her back, her lips tracing over the scars that her mouth could reach with a smile touching their lips, a faint sigh leaving hers.

No words were exchanged between them; their love spoke louder than any words ever could. They held onto one another, giving them both the comfort that they needed.


End file.
